


dress

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anticipation, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Dorks in Love, Drunken Kissing, Early Mornings, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Love Confessions, Morning Kisses, Mutual Pining, New Dream, Party, Romance, Slow Dancing, They're soulmates, dress by taylor swift, modern new dream, morning fluff, my hands are shaking from all this, slightly drunken confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	dress

The blasting beat of the music surrounded the place, the party was in full swing. People danced and some sang off key to the tune of popular party songs under the different, deep glowing lights shining on their skin as they hung around. You can almost feel the beat on the ground because of how loud it was around the area and how people were having their own fun, hyping each other up. This year's party was much different from what they were and from what others came for, and it was good that it was.

Rapunzel stood nearby one of the corners. It was nice of her friends to convince her to throw this party just because they were all bored and they thought it was a great way to reconnect with people that they hung around with, but she didn't expect this many people were coming. They might be other friends from work or friends of friends, or maybe even random strangers that got roped in by others, but it was still a lot. She liked the mood of crowded rooms. It made her feel surrounded with such an open group.

She fidgeted in her little black dress that she wore. It was short, and it showed off her soft creamy skin, but not too much. The velvet material clung and hugged her curves in the right places, making her look astonishing. It would be hard not to catch everyone's attention with the beauty she held alone but the look accentuated her stunningness more. She was adorned by a golden necklace, too. It was the necklace she held close to herself at all times no matter what and it suited her in any matter.

The party wasn't that grand, it was more of those casual ones, but she had to dress to impress tonight. Not for other people, but rather, for someone. Speaking of, she hadn't seen him anywhere. It kind of set her off. He promised her he'd be there with her, and she was excited to see him and enjoy this party with him.

 _"Of course, I wouldn't miss one of the greatest parties ahead with my **best friend**."_ He said the other night. The whole sentence made her heart flutter except for the final part. See, it's not like she didn't like that label, but instead she wanted that to be changed around him. She wanted to at least… be something more? She'd liked him much much more than a best friend should, but she couldn't help herself even if she knew him and let out a sigh of defeat.

This was ridiculous. There was no chance that this would even escalate to something more. No matter how badly she wanted it to do so. She looked at the champagne flute in her hand, half full and ready to be downed. That was the spirit of this entire party, right?

She took a drink and felt a slight rush. The time passed and her glass was nearing to empty and she headed to get more, When she made it to the table, a tall figure shadowed over her. She can recognize him so well. He was like an indentation, only to the shape of him. She knew his form in so many ways.

"You're late," She smirked without giving him a glance.

"Well you know how I strive to be fashionably late, Blondie," Eugene winked at her which made Rapunzel roll her eyes playfully at him and give his arm a light punch. He's always such a drama queen, it was annoying sometimes, but it was one of the things she loved about him. Just went it wasn't too much, though. She felt her cheeks heat up and hoped that he hadn't noticed her blush. He didn't seem to do so and she almost sighed in relief.

Eugene's gaze fell to her and how she looked stunning tonight, more than she was in the usual. He'd always thought she was beautiful, not to mention all the other qualities that really made her stand out, but tonight, she left him speechless with her beauty. Of course, he had to keep that to himself, too. If anyone knew he had it bad for her without her knowing it first, he'd be a goner. Who knows how information could spread that fast? He wanted the both of them to know that first, or maybe even just bury it to himself.

He knew her. He knew she was out of his league, no matter what. Even if they are best friends, that's worlds away from the chances of her liking him. She'd probably just see him like a brother, and to him, that felt like a pang of hurt.

He shook his head lightly as he looked at her, sipping at her wine glass lightly. All this silence and her patiently waiting for them to at least do something else apart from to stand there was making her hands shake slightly. She wanted him, loved him more than anyone has ever loved anybody and she herself was overwhelmed. This wasn't just any butterflies, it was the real deal. The music was slowly starting to soften and the beats weren't intense and that was when he took this as a chance. He breathed in deeply before extending a hand to her.

"Anyway, enough of me, may I have this dance to make it up to you, Sunshine?" Eugene asked her. Rapunzel's expression was quite priceless, and Eugene can see how her emerald green eyes shone under the different lights and how she was more enchanting than she'd ever been. Tonight has been something new for both of them. The song turned from upbeat to a slow, yet still thumping beat, giving a soft haze in the air.

The music surrounded them as Eugene held his hand in hers and the other on her waist protectively. It made her breath hitch and she hoped that he hardly noticed. They danced slowly, Eugene swayed them both from time to time and he gave Rapunzel a gentle smile, and for the first time, it wasn't a wolfish grin nor a flirty smirk, it was a genuine soft smile that he'd only reserved for her. Rapunzel's heart raced at the sight of him and it caused her to smile back at him softly. She couldn't ask for a better moment spent with him.

Though she had to remind herself: this was still her best friend. She had to be cautious, she knew that one move could either make it or break it for them. She didn't want her feelings to let them get the best of her. Eugene watched her expression, the glint of wonder in her eyes were fading. Was it something he said? Something he'd done? Was the way he was holding her too much? He didn't know and he didn't mean to upset her, accidentally or not.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, looking down at her and tried to tuck a lock of brunette hair away from her face. She looked up at him slowly and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm just…" She trailed off. Just what, exactly? She was in a trance, a trance full of him and just thoughts of her having it bad for him. She looked around, seeing a few people stare at them. They were sharing stares but Rapunzel knew that they knew nothing about her and Eugene, even with these sacred moments in crowded rooms. She knew Eugene was waiting for an answer, but she also knew that she couldn't give him one without her telling him how she really felt. She's had it bad for him and maybe it was the wine wearing off her, but she felt the risk to try something, something big. The risk to kiss him, it couldn't be that bad, right? And if she gets burnt by the backlash, at least they were electrified, even for the smallest bit of time.

Rapunzel looked up slowly, her shining emerald eyes gazing upon his piercing brown ones. Her gaze stopped then and there and she didn't dare to look anywhere else. Her heart pounded at this closeness, this intense gaze, at all this pining for him pent up for who knows how long, and just this moment was enough for her to shake, all just because she was holding back from him.

They swayed slightly as they danced, Eugene's grip on her was still so protective and he could feel how soft her skin was under his touch. Not to mention how she still looked stunning as ever. He looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, the new year was just coming around the corner. He had to keep the blush to himself at the close proximity they held at this time and as he noticed her getting more and more tranced. Was she alright? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Rapunzel?" He said her name to catch her attention and everything just stopped, as if they were trapped in time, everything became as if they were in slow motion and they were the only ones unfazed by it. She had the urge to pull away, thinking she had done something that set him off when,

"Are you sure you're okay, Sunshine? We could always take you home and-"

"No!" She said quickly, but with this her blush deepened as she realized how she must have acted. God, she must've looked like a complete fool in front of him the entire night. She partially blamed herself from taking much of the wine from the table but that wasn't the matter at hands right now. The situation was… this. "I mean, I just-" She stopped herself.

This was it.

This moment was the perfect opportunity. She looked at him with those eyes again and gosh, she loved him. She loved him so much. She was content in this moment, wishing it would never end. Ending would mean they would come back to Rapunzel and Eugene, the best friend duo, but she didn't want him like that. She didn't want to be just the person he'll always lean on when he's got conflict with relationships. She wanted to be with him, she just prayed to the heavens and everything else that was possible that he felt the same way about her.

Mustering up all of her courage, she took a deep breath before cupping his cheek onto her small hands, her head tilting to kiss him. And she finally did. She pressed her soft lips against his and Eugene was shocked at first, but he fell into the kiss himself, his heart fluttering the same like hers. At the same time, people cheered. Not for them, but because the party has begun to get better than they already thought it was. She became hesitant because of the kiss, afraid that she might have embarrassed them both or made him uncomfortable, that she tried to back away from it, but he surprised her with what's next.

He kissed her back and she was slightly taken aback. He kissed her in return… that must mean something, right? That it wasn't just her? That they probably might have a chance? She was rendered speechless when they pulled away from the kiss for some air.

She panted softly and she could see Eugene with that same gentle smile. Eugene couldn't believe it. Rapunzel kissed him, the thing that he's been longing to do for who knows how long. His heart raced at the thought of it, the thought of her liking him back and how it seemed funny now that they were both holding back for quite some time now. He wondered how long she was waiting for him to make a move on her himself.

Rapunzel was about to pull away from their touching foreheads, nervous despite him kissing back, but he kissed her before she could pull back and she was more than happy to press her lips on his again.

The whole room felt like it was ablaze, their love for each other radiating off, and did they look glowing from it all. They looked at each other, laughing a bit before they saw people looking at them, a slight smile on their faces. They must have seen them kiss. Though, now that they've done this, now what?

Eugene saw the questioning look in her eyes and took her hand, indicating to her that they could go upstairs so they could talk. She followed him suit and they held hands as they walked up the stairs. They were slightly drunk from the wine tonight and it was getting to them. They made it to a room, thankfully, that no one seemed to occupy at that time. Most probably could have been taken by other people already, but they'll have to deal with that in the morning. They made it to the bed where they sat together, Eugene softly took her hands in his big ones, like they were two puzzle pieces perfectly fitting each other after a long time of separation.

"So, that happened," Eugene smiled at her slyly, making her blush. She chuckled lightly at his implication.

"Yeah, I guess it finally did," She said, looking up to him. She chuckled along with him, her face slightly flushed. It wasn't just from the kiss, but from everything, even the wine they both had. She was a mess, how could she not be? She had just kissed the love of her life, and it exhilarated her. She was selfish to admit that she'd wanted to do it again, hell, she doesn't even know if the feelings out there were so sure. For all she knew, it was a midnight kiss, surely it was just that. But the thing was, he kissed back and he seemed like he had no regrets doing so. Does that give off that he liked her too? God, if it did, then she was oblivious to it. She just hoped she was right on this one. She didn't know what she'd do if all this came in shambles afterwards. She took a deep breath before facing him. "But Eugene, when you kissed me back, does that mean that-"

"Rapunzel, I've liked you for quite some time now, well may be an understatement, but it sure did surprise me when you were the one who made the first move," Eugene blurted out and they shared a chuckle from it. Her heart fluttered at that fact. He likes her, she loves him… and this was enough for them now.

"Well, maybe we're on the same ground here, maybe I like you, too, Fitzherbert." She admitted. _Please_ , like was an understatement. She loved this man. She loves him more than anyone else. She just didn't want to admit that, afraid that they weren't on the same page yet.

"Well that settles things," He said and they shared a chuckle. Their heads were slightly spinning, drunk from all the wine and other drinks they took that night. The laughter died down between them and their gazes locked against each other. Green on brown and vice versa. Eugene cupped her cheek and slowly leaned in, kissing her again in their slightly drunken state. She was more than happy to oblige to kiss him back.

The two shared a bed with warm cuddles against each other that night, Rapunzel proving to Eugene that she brought the dress she wore just for him to be impressed when in reality, he was more than impressed to see her, the _real her_ and their real feelings for each other instead that night.

* * *

The sunlight shone over them in the morning. Both of them were twisted in sheets and cuddled up against each other. Eugene had a strong, protective grip around Rapunzel and she was scooched under his chin, nuzzling his chest in her sleep.

A few minutes later, Rapunzel went to get up, but she didn't want to leave Eugene's side on this bed, yet she still had to cover up. It was cold and her dress wasn't enough to warm her from the cold itself. She felt as if she'd wake up then this wonderful dream would be over. She teared herself from Eugene's embrace, despite loving how she curled up next to him and stood up to wear a robe before she went back and leaned on her elbow to watch him as he was asleep. She traced shapes over his shirt covered body, seeing all the glitter and fake tattoos make a mark on his own skin and realized that she might have had the same from last night. He really made a mark on her, figuratively _and_ literally.

All the while this happened, all of the memories come flashing back. Back when he first met her. Hell, the Eugene before can't compare to current Eugene, even with the hair. Back then, they'd met when he still had that silly buzzcut she liked to tease him about and she had blonde hair herself. It was a different time back then. Both of them were both out and new to the real world that they made some choices that were out of their spunk, no matter how crazy they were.

Despite that, they stuck with each other no matter what. They didn't care how crazy, how dark or how hard things came to be as long as they had each other's backs. That was one of the things she loved about him. Even in their own worst times, they believed in each other. Even when she had so many mistakes, rebounds and earthquakes, he could still see her, the real her, even after so much had happened between them, he could still see and bring out the best in her. He was her one and only, he was her lifeline. Without him, she would be lost. She could fend on her own, but a life, without Eugene by her side, that was a life that she hoped that she'd never have to live through.

She silently thanked herself for realizing her feelings for him and making a move sooner. Otherwise, they would be left suppressed and she wouldn't get to be with him like this. She woke up to the reality it faced just in time, just in time to realize how much he meant for her, just in time for her to realize that she loves him with all she has and now she was by his side. She hoped that this would never have to end.

She pushed away some of his hair that fell in front of his gorgeous face. Gosh, she could stare at him like this forever. It was so peaceful, quiet, and it was just the two of them. She sighed in contentment as she fell back into the bed and into the sheets and wrapped an arm around his torso, wanting to hold him close like they did with each other last night.

She closed her eyes and they laid there in silence, though full of contentment. She wished time just stopped for them to stay like this. She was about to fall back to sleep when she felt him shift beside her, his thumb slowly caressing her shoulder that was showed to him.

"Rapunzel? What're you doing up?" There he went with her name again and everything just stopped for a solid beat. How could he do that to her all the time? Was this a side effect of having it that bad for someone? She turned to him and sat up, reaching up his head to fix his mussed up hair from last night with a giggle. They chuckled before they shared a knowing look. Rapunzel cleared her throat.

"Eugene, I was just thinking, about last night-"

"Last night? That was one of the best nights I've ever had, Rapunzel. I hope it was for you, too." He smiled. See, that was where it got her. That killer smile of his. Just that could make her go weak in the knees and she was just so lovestruck on him.

"I-It was!! It was… the best night ever," She sighed off dreamily. She blushed as she saw his adoring gaze and tried to look away. She was trying so hard for him not to notice her blush, but he could either way. "Eugene… remember, when I told you last night that I just liked you?" She asked him.

"I do, was there supposed to be something else?" He asked her, going closer next to her before wrapping an arm around her. She felt her heart pound and she sighed.

"It's just… I realized that, I just don't want to be just like your best friend. And I… I want us to be more than that. Eugene, you've made me happier than anyone has in my life, and if I were to be asked who I would want to spend my days with, my answer would always be you. I love you, so so much." She smiled weakly, realizing that she'd just poured her heart and soul out to the man that she considers her everything.

Eugene didn't remove the smile off his face. In fact it widened as she spoke. He didn't know she felt that way towards him and if he were to be honest, he would love to spend his days with her and only her. He slowly reached out to cup her cheek and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with those big green eyes and he smiled.

"Well if you put it that way, I couldn't ask for someone better to spend my days with, too. I love you, too, Rapunzel." He said, his forehead pressed against hers before they pulled each other in for a passionate kiss, the sun shining on them as they kept close to each other at those moments.


End file.
